I'll Carry Your Heart
by Glowing Glasses
Summary: "I carry your heart with me, I carry it in my heart." - E.E. Cummings. An adorable one shot inspired by a poem, because when you love someone, you carry their heart with you, wherever you go, and you always think about them as a result. ShinKai.


**Glasses**: Hello, everyone~!

I'm still alive.

Cleaning my room (slowly), attacking spider webs on my ceiling, hesitantly cleaning my living room, entertaining thoughts of making a new abstract painting, chatting on Yahoo!, glowering at my various stories that need to be written/edited/started/finished/whatever, and sulking at my Inbox, because I have nothing to say in reply to my various friends (I'm sorry! I'm blank. Restart my brain, please?), and it's driving me nuts.

Oh, and poking at my video games. (_Nods_)

Fortunately, I managed to squeeze in a few hours to create Kaito's birthday fic, because that's pretty mandatory for me – the birthdays of Shinichi and Kaito, along with major holidays, are **Must Have A Fan Fiction Story Published** days for me.

Enjoy, and pray that my room doesn't eat me! I already stepped on a tack, and, since I run around _barefoot_...

Yeah.

Cleaning my room is very dangerous.

* * *

**I'll Carry Your Heart**

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Kaito~!"_

"_Oh! Thanks, Glass-chan!"_

"_Hmph. You remember **his** birthday, but not **mine?**"_

"_Argh! I said I was sorry, Shinichi! **GOD!** Let it go!"_

"_Haha...ha. Guys? It's my birthday – chill. I just want my cake."_

– _Glowing Glasses, Kuroba Kaito, Kudo Shinichi –_

* * *

_It was a very peaceful night._

"_Hey, Kid..." _

_Conan stared intently at the thief, tense with nervous energy. _

_Kid looked ethereal in the glowing moonlight, and Conan's breath caught when the young criminal turned around, giving Conan a soft smile, obviously lost in thought._

_Even with most of his face shielded by the shadows and by the fragile glass of his monocle, his beauty was evident; the curve of his face, his lovely smile...everything delicately highlighted by the moonlight._

_Oh, Conan knew that he had it **bad** when he's waxing poetry..._

"_Hm?" Kid wordlessly inquired, peering curiously at him. "What is it, Tantei-kun?"_

* * *

It was a very hectic morning.

"Kaito! Where the heck is my tie?" Shinichi yelled, running an aggravated hand through his hair.

Blue eyes flickered quickly around the room, hoping to spot the wayward tie, but it still didn't jump out at him, yelling, _"I'm here, I'm here!"_.

_Argh!_

"Ano..." Kaito poked his head into the room, looking puzzled. He was already dressed in his uniform, tie and all. "I don't know, Shin-chan."

Shinichi sighed, frustrated.

"Great..."

* * *

_Conan took a hesitant step forwards, looking solemnly up at Kid._

"_I...I want something from you."_

_Kid blinked, tilting his head to the side in confusion._

"_Er, well, I already returned the heist item yesterday, if that's what you want..." Kid said, slowly, but Conan shook his head._

"_No, that's not what I want."_

* * *

"Um...well!" Kaito cheerfully bounced into the bedroom, grinning. "On the bright side, you look sexy without a tie – very 'bad boy' school kid of you."

Shinichi gave him an amused look. "Oh?"

"Yep!" Kaito nodded, slyly wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck, playfully batting his eyelashes up at him. "Makes my heart go all a flutter. Doki-doki, and everything."

The detective forgot about his annoyance, grinning. "Huh, that's interesting. Didn't know that you had a thing for bad boys."

"Oh, yes!" Kaito chuckled, affectionately rubbing his nose against Shinichi's. "And _you_, my dear meitantei, are the baddest of them all."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. If anyone is the 'bad boy' type, it would be **you**,_ thief-san_."

* * *

_Kid stared at him, confused. _

"_Uh...what **do** you want from me?" He asked nervously, starting to feel strange. The piercing gaze that Conan was giving him was...disconcerting._

_To his mild horror, Kid could feel himself blushing. Gah!_

_Conan smiled faintly, but it didn't distract from the seriousness in his eyes. It was honestly starting to worry Kid. What was wrong – _

"_I want your heart."_

_Kid inhaled sharply, freezing in shock. He stared at Conan with wide eyes, stunned._

"_I...w-what?" He stuttered._

* * *

"Ooo! I'm a bad boy, hm?" Kaito leered at him. "Am I _naughty?"_

"Very." Shinichi deadpanned, before smiling and catching Kaito's lips, kissing him softly.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around his thief, pulling him closer, relishing the warmth of his body, and the smell of his shampoo. Kaito smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes as his tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss.

"But that's okay," Shinichi said, as they parted, pressing his forehead against Kaito's, staring into sparkling indigo eyes. He grinned. "That's what the _handcuffs _are for."

His grin sharpened, and he swiftly backed away, clicking his emergency handcuffs onto Kaito's wrists in a smooth motion.

Kaito blinked, momentarily at a loss for words, before laughing.

Shinichi loses track of his tie all the time, but he always knows where his handcuffs are, apparently.

"My, how..._devious_ of you, Shinichi," Kaito teased, grinning with amusement.

* * *

"_I want your heart. Can I have it?"_

_Conan's request seemed to echo within the stunned silence, blue eyes piercing into startled indigo._

_Kid's mouth dropped open, speechless. For a long, tense moment, his mind was blank. He was...surprised. After all, while he's been on the receiving end of a few declarations of love from his various admirers (each one gently turned down with a yellow rose), he's never gotten one like **this** before, and he's pretty sure that this was a creative spin on the usual, 'I love you!/I like you!' confession._

_It was different, more confrontational and straight to the point, **serious**. _

_Kid blushed lightly._

_Conan wanted his heart. **His**. Not Mouri-chan's, or Tantei-han's, or anyone else's – just **his**, Kaitou Kid's, and thus, **Kuroba Kaito's** heart._

_That was...staggering._

* * *

"I learned from the best." Shinichi said nonchalantly, pulling Kaito back to him, Kaito's handcuffed hands caught between their chests.

Kaito snickered at his reply.

"Your mother?" He innocently inquired, not at all uncomfortable with the rather compromising position he was in, handcuffed and pressed up against Shinichi.

They had to leave for school soon, and Shinichi was very stubborn about having a good attendance, so Kaito was (reasonably) sure that nothing..._interesting_, would be happening.

Fortunately, Kaito decided to switch schools, to make things easier on them as a couple, so he didn't have to catch a train back to Edoka. Amusingly, Hakuba switched schools with him, forever stalking – I mean, _investigating_ – him. Shortly after that, Akako aimlessly followed them to their new school. Then Aoko got lonely, and switched to Teitan High with Keiko, ignoring her father's grumbling complaints.

Needless to say, Teitan was the new 'Beika' in the student gossip circles.

"Surprisingly, no," Shinichi admitted. "I actually learned from you."

"Aww! I'm flattered."

* * *

_Smiling gently, Kid knelt down, so that he would be face to face with the detective. He stared thoughtfully at Conan for a moment, before ruefully shaking his head._

"_Tantei-kun...you already have it," Kid quietly admitted, somewhat bashfully._

"_...do I?" Conan asked, hopeful._

_There was an intent, almost desperate, glint in his eyes, searching Kid's face._

"_Yes – mmph!" Kid squeaked, stiffening in surprise when he suddenly found himself being **kissed**. What?_

_He barely had a moment to register the feel of tiny hands gripping the front of his shirt, and the sensation of a small, but fierce, mouth pressing against his with a shocking passion, before Conan abruptly ended the kiss._

_Conan was blushing hotly, but he looked happy._

"_Good." Conan nodded, looking at the gobsmacked thief. He chuckled lightly, cupping Kid's warm, flushed face, leaning in as he whispered, "From now on, I'll carry your heart within mine – where no one can steal it away, not even you."_

"_...but I'm Kid!"_

"_Exactly. Not even Kaitou Kid can steal his own heart from my clutches," Conan joked lightly, caressing the thief's face, before gently removing the monocle. Kid didn't even protest, staring nervously at him with suddenly wide, anxious indigo eyes._

* * *

"Hm," Shinichi smiled, giving him a quick peck, before separating his body from Kaito. "Flattered as you might be, I still need my tie."

Kaito grinned, easily escaping from the detective's handcuffs. He absentmindedly returned them to Shinichi – you never know, he might actually need them today – and he glanced around the room.

As Shinichi pocketed his handcuffs, Kaito shrugged.

"You can use one of mine – I think I have a green tie that's similar to Teitan's..." Kaito mused, gliding out of the room, heading to his dressing room. He converted one of the guest bedrooms into a large, and neatly organized, dressing room; with wigs, clothes, makeup, prosthetics, contact lenses, different styled glasses, hair dye (both regular and spray), skin coloring sprays, a sewing machine, mirrors, bags and purses – _everything_.

...and no, Hakuba was _not_ allowed in this room.

Ever.

He ran his hand along his rack of ties, quickly looking through the various shades of colors and patterns, before smiling victoriously, snatching the perfect tie from the rack.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Kaito darted out of his dressing room, meeting Shinichi in the hallway. He grinned, waving the green tie at Shinichi. "See? It pays to have a kaitou as a boyfriend."

"Especially you, _Kaito_." Shinichi said, mostly as a bad pun.

* * *

_Conan smiled reassuringly at him, his eyes drinking in his face with eager appreciation._

"_Gorgeous," He complimented the thief._

_Kid smiled at him – with an edge of shyness – and he reached out, slowly removing Conan's glasses, giving the pseudo child plenty of time to stop him if he was uncomfortable._

_The detective didn't stop him, and soon those blue, blue eyes were staring **right** at him without a buffer of glass between them._

_Kid almost shivered, smiling._

"_Beautiful," The thief complimented right back, grinning at the bashful smile that he got in response. "Hm, well, if such a beautiful detective is holding my heart captive, who am I to complain?"_

"_Good point." Conan grinned, amused._

* * *

Kaito playfully stuck his tongue out at him in mock-offense, before snickering.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kaito grinned, stepping closer to the detective. He wrapped the tie around Shinichi's neck, smiling quietly to himself as he lightly tugged and pulled, tying the tie with expert hands.

He loved moments like these.

The little moments that tend to be forgotten by most, because they weren't really all that significant or dramatic. The moments in between of the daily grind of life, where it was just him and Shinichi, doing little things together, and for each other. Getting ready together for school, talking and flirting, the causal touches, and lingering glances...even doing something as simple as tying a tie seemed intimate and special.

He slipped the finished knot up, setting it into place, before promptly kissing Shinichi.

"Come on," Kaito said softly, with some regret as he pulled away. "We need to leave soon, or we'll miss our bus."

Shinichi smiled, nodding. "Alright."

* * *

_There was a thoughtful, comfortable silence between the two, before Conan shrugged, casually tilting his head to the side._

"_You already know, but I'm Kudo Shinichi."_

_Kid paused, thinking things over very carefully, wondering if it was worth the risk – _

_Conan looked so **hopeful**..._

_Kid sighed, defeated._

"_...Kaito," He murmured, uncertainly. "Kuroba Kaito."_

_The beaming smile that he got?_

_Oh, it was **definitely** worth the risk, just for that._

* * *

As they hurried down the stairs, and to the front door, Kaito smiled, remembering how it all started.

_It was worth the risk_, he agreed with his past self.

Because not only has Shinichi kept quiet about his real identity, even after leaving Conan behind, but he still has Kaito's heart, safely tucked away into the detective's heart.

Where it belonged.

"Ne, Shinichi?"

"Hm?" Shinichi hummed distractedly, pulling on his shoes.

"How long will you carry my heart?" Kaito questioned, his voice soft as he sat down with Shinichi, also putting on his shoes.

Shinichi smiled, still concentrating on his shoe, but he leaned against Kaito's shoulder.

"I'll carry your heart until the day you stop loving me."

Kaito grinned. "Forever, then?"

"Forever."


End file.
